


Winged truth

by Grumpy_Dragon_13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Wingfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Dragon_13/pseuds/Grumpy_Dragon_13
Summary: Danny’s three years old and he’s fascinated with the wings, they’re not always there, and it takes him some time to understand that they only show up sometimes. His mother wings are beautiful, especially in the sun when they catch the light and spark with gold. They show up often when she’s happy or sad, playful or angry, scared and brave. They answer to her every emotion.His father’s wings are pretty much the same, gold and gorgeous but they’re not showing up quite so often, and he thinks it’s a shame. Danny’s own wings are almost constantly visible, a deep green sea color, moving in answer to his every feeling. He feels lucky that his wings are so expressive, he’s proud of them, how big they are and how lively they can be. He feels sad for his Pa, but later when he’s older, he thinks his dad got lucky.





	Winged truth

The first time, the very first time, he opens his eyes he’s met with a cacophony of sounds and colors. He’s crying because it’s too much, too soon and it’s scary to be there out in the open; but as soon as he looks up into tear-streaked but still smiling face of the person who holds him and then catches a glimpse of something gold covering them in a safety blanket, he calms down in an instant.

“Welcome to the big world, Daniel.”

He raises his hand trying to reach the gold, there’s a chuckle, and instead of the sparkling shadow he has a finger in his small fist, and that’s fine, too.

He’s safe; he’ll be fine.

~~*~~

Danny’s three years old and he’s fascinated with the wings, they’re not always there, and it takes him some time to understand that they only show up sometimes. His mother wings are beautiful, especially in the sun when they catch the light and spark with gold. They show up often when she’s happy or sad, playful or angry, scared and brave. They answer to her every emotion.

His father’s wings are pretty much the same, gold and gorgeous but they’re not showing up quite so often, and he thinks it’s a shame. Danny’s own wings are almost constantly visible, a deep green sea color, moving in answer to his every feeling. He feels lucky that his wings are so expressive, he’s proud of them, how big they are and how lively they can be. He feels sad for his Pa, but later when he’s older, he thinks his dad got lucky.

He finally learns what those wings are. Soul manifestation they call them, and he trembles with excitement. He doesn’t understand anything, yet.

~~*~~

The ability to see wings appears between the age of 8 to 18, and for the first time, he thinks that something’s wrong with him because he could see them from the start but he’s just a kid, and soon he thinks that’s a blessing.

Because he’s one of a kind and what child wouldn’t want that.

~~*~~

He’s five, and he learns that the wings, that are the physical manifestation of one’s soul can also be a telltale sign of one’s soulmate. He knows then that his parents are that, soulmates and he wants that, too. Sometimes he lies on his bed and thinks about having one, about his happy ever after.

He’s five, and he doesn’t know that nothing is that easy.

It’s not the only thing he learns about the wings that year, no. He knows now that wings can change color in the course of life in response to life-changing events and the bond between soulmates can form over time, and if it’s not accepted, it can break.

It’s sad he thinks, why someone could let that happened? He thinks about his parents, how happy they’re together and wonders why someone would reject that.

He’s still a kid full o misguided misconceptions, and it will be some time before he’ll understand that the matter with soulmates is not always that easy and often fate was quite cruel.

~~*~~

Danny’s seven when he starts to despise the wings, with the deep bone hatred that burns him outside out.

He’s tiny little thing for his age, but it never bothered him not until Jason – a kid from a block over – started to pick up on him. Jason was two years older than Danny and Danny didn’t like him on sight.

He was a bully and since Danny was not only small but a loudmouth with a mop of unruly blond hair Jason made him his new target.

Danny wasn’t scared of him, not really he might be small, but he’s fast and strong, but when one Thursday afternoon Jason brought his buddies and cornered Danny in a back alley across from old Boon’s shop back door, he was scared.

He tried to put on a brave face, stand his ground, but his wings fluttered and curled behind his back in fear.

Jason and his buddies laughed at him, dark and cruel and the only thing Danny could think at that moment was that his wings betrayed him.

Old Mr. Boon found him bloodied and sobbing.

Danny spent a week in ICU and when he leaves the Hospital building it's with a firm resolve to not let his wings free again unless he makes them.

~~*~~

Danny learns pretty fast that hiding his wings on a whim is not as easy as he thought if even possible at all.

He reads a lot; he spends days in the library to the glee of his parents, they don't know what he’s looking for.

His wings flutter in disappointment when another book appears useless. Ever since the encounter with Jason his wings changed, they’re no longer the beautiful green sea color but morose and dull tidal teal.

He sighs in frustration, fisting his palms on the table. Mrs. Watson gives him a concerned look but he smiles at her reassuringly, and blessedly his wings don’t show up.

It can’t be that hard; there must be a way to conceal the wings. There are army and police and a bunch of other professions where wings showing up on a whim exposing the true feeling on a silver platter would be a disaster waiting to happen.

He finds out that the people working in a dangerous environment are people like his Pa, people whose wings rarely show up, people who must feel a powerful emotion for wings to manifest.

There’s no secret or magic trick to keep his wings on a leash.

But Danny is anything if not stubborn.

~~*~~

By the age of twenty his wings rarely show up, most of the time they’re just an echo on the edge of his mind.

That’s fine, that’s what he wanted it gives him an advantage in the field, he doesn’t think that he achieved the impossible he tries to forget about the feathered monstrosities most of the time.

He laughs at his child self and the childish dreams that finally crashed into reality with full force. He saw the ugly truth and what the wings did to people.

He didn’t regret his decision at all, and later he started to pretend that he’s not able to see them at all.

It wasn’t that uncommon either, at least half of the population of New Jersey couldn’t see them, and Danny wished he couldn’t see them for real.

~~*~~

Hawaii is a pineapple infested hell hole, not only he’s a _haole_ something he learns is not at all friendly term for a mainlander, but he also wears a tie to work, because he’s a professional not like all the people on this godforsaken rock. Most importantly he learns that almost the whole island can see the damn wings and he suspects it has to do with their deep belief in the supernatural and deep-rooted traditions.

He stands out like a sore thumb.

Not seeing the wings is his choice of course just like wearing a tie but that’s who he is, and he’s not going to change that just to fit in better.

So he grits his teeth and lets the insults fly over him, thinking of his baby girl and the spark in her eye when she saw Hawaii full of sun and beautiful sights for the first time.

~~*~~

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett's wings, are the color of the exotic sea and they’re big and intimidating just like the man himself.

Danny’s own wings push with ferocity on his skin, scratching at his mind to let them free, to give in and let them unfurl into their full wingspan with authority and challenge. For a second, looking into the barrel of a gun pointed at him, he indulges in the idea to do just that, but he dismisses that thought immediately. Nothing good would come out of it, you don’t go challenging dangerous Navy SEALs who just lost their fathers with hope to live through the encounter unscratched.

It’s not like his decision right there and then saved him from being partnered with the loon, getting shot and losing his beautiful car in the process.

At the end of the day, his wings flutter in indignation and bone-deep irritation for the man.

But when Hesse is out of the picture and Steve hands him the reservation to the Hotel to take his daughter there, his wings tremble in gratitude and surprise, and Danny grudgingly accepts the gift, trying to fight off the smile that stretches his mouth in response to that goofy grin, he fails miserably.

He ignores his wings moving in fast staccato spreading warmth all over.

Wings he thinks are more trouble than their worth, but sometimes Danny catches himself thinking, what if?


End file.
